


More like brothers

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Virgil, Kid!Patton, M/M, borrower!patton, familiar!analogical, familiar!logince, human!logan, human!roman, kid!Logan, platonic!logicality, romantic!prinxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Roman and Virgil decide to give their preteen son, Logan, a pet, which is unfortunate for the borrower they choose, Patton, or maybe it isn't...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: October Prompt List [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. 14.-Pet

Why did you think it was a good idea?” Said Vigil, there was a cage on the table with one of those tiny humans you could get in pet stores.

”I couldn't leave him there! Not knowing we could give him a good place to live, besides, Logan needs someone to make him company” Said Roman.

Virgil sighed, he knew their son didn't have any friends, and a pet was good for someone who was almost teenager ”Fine, he can stay, but it's Logan's, he has to take care of him”

”I'm sure he will hun” Roman kissed his husband's cheek ”You know he's a responsible kid”

Virgil smiled and took the cage ”I'm taking him to Logan's room while you do dinner” he walked upstairs an trough the hallway, he knocked a couple of times on the last door, the one of Logan's room ”Come in” he heard and opened the door, getting inside of the room.

Logan was sitting on his desk doing homework ”Lo, Dad bought you a gift” he said, leaving the cage next to Logan on his desk, catching the kid's attention.

”What is that?” He said, leaving his pen on top of the notebook he was writing on.

”Is one of those tinies, dad thought you needed a pet, something to do aside school and your chores on the house” explained Virgil.

Logan leaned in to see the little human, he was curled on the back of the cage ”so he's mine? Why isn't he moving? Why is he so small? And wh-”

”Woah woah, one question at a time little guy, I'm sure he's a little scared, he's in a new place after all, but I'm sure you two will get along once he adapts to you” he kissed his son's head and ruffled his hair ”Dad's doing dinner, I'll call you when is ready okay?”

”Okay pa” answered Logan, his eyes never left the small person on the cage.

Virgil smiled and got out of the room, leaving Logan and his new pet alone.

Logan finished what he was doing quickly, he closed his notebook and left it on his backpack, he moved the cage so it was in the middle of the desk ”hi, I'm Logan, can you talk? Do you have a name?”

The tiny lifted his head and looked at the human for some seconds before turning his sight away.

Logan hummed and opened the door of the cage, he reached inside and grabbed the tiny bringing him to his face ”woah, you're just like a human, but small” he felt the tiny squirming on his hand ”Calm down, I'm not going to harm you” he took one of his arms and twisted it around his fingers ”amazing”

”C-could you stop?..” said the small human, getting his arm out of Logan's grip.

The kid's face lit up ”You can talk!”

”I-I...y-yes...now could you l-let me down?”

”Oh, right” he set the little guy on his desk ”What's your name?”

“P-Patton... my name’s Patton”

“Is great to meet you Patton, would you mind if I asked you some questions?”

“Uhm...I guess not...”

Logan took one of the notebook that weren’t for school and looked at his pet “Do you know how tall are you?”

“Uhm...no, it’s been a lot of time since someone measured me...”

Logan hummed, and wrote the next question on his notebook “How old are you?”

“I-I’m 12...”

“Really?” Logan nearly screamed, and that startled Patton “me too! But, I thought only the adults were sold as pets”

“No... you can be sold as a pet since you turn 10”

Logan wrote it on his notebook, he could hear a small sob and turned to see Patton again “uh...are you okay?” Patton fell to his knees and cried harder “uh...” Logan took the tiny and hold him close to his chest, petting his back.

After some time, Patton’s sobs were less frequent “Are you better now?” He felt a little nod “sorry if I’m not able to provide more help, I’m not good with feelings” he didn’t notice Patton looked up at him “Maybe that’s why nobody wants to be my friend...” he felt tiny hands holding is shirt and looked down.

“W-well... none of us is alone anymore, right?” Logan smiled, it seemed he had gained more than a pet.


	2. 17.-Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has been sneaking Patton into his school, Virgil was okay with it as long as Roman didn't know, but one day, they get a call from the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, violence, blood.

Logan opened the door of his house and pocked his head in “there’s no one near” he giggled and went inside, closing the door behind him, he reached into his pocket and took his tiny friend out.

“That was fun! You need to take me to school more often” said Patton, sitting on the human’s palm.

“Shh, my dads can’t know about it, let’s get back to my room” he started walking as he hold Patton closer to his chest.

“Logan is that you?” Logan stopped, Virgil or his pa, as he called him, was on the kitchen.

“Yes pa, I’m going to my room” the preteen said and attempted to continue his way.

“Wait, I want to talk to you, could you come here?”

Logan and Patton looked quickly at each other, before the human placed him on his pocket again, he went to the kitchen and left his backpack on a counter “what happened?”

Virgil left what he was doing and looked at his son “Do you know where Patton is?”

Logan froze, yes, he knew where Patton was, but none of his parents could know he took him to school “uhm...On his house?” Patton didn’t like the word cage, even if it technically wasn’t a cage anymore, the door was removed and Roman made some small furniture for Patton.

“No, I went to your room this morning ‘cause you forgot to give me your dirty clothes, and he wasn’t there”

“Perhaps he just wanted to walk around a little”

Virgil hummed and looked at his son “then why is he on your pocket?”

Logan looked down, just in time to see Patton getting back into the pocket “I-I” he tried to say something and unconsciously covered his pocket with his hand.

Virgil kneeled to be closer to his son “You know you’re not supposed to take him to school” he said, getting one hand on his shoulder.

“Yes... but he is the only friend I have, and it was just this time”

Virgil smiled at Logan “I’m not mad at you or anything, but I don’t want you to get in trouble at school”

Logan sighed “okay, I won’t do it again”

The adult saw the sad face of his son “I’ll tell you what, you can keep taking Patton to school but you need to be careful, and dad can’t know about this, okay?”

The preteen’s face lit up “yes! I promise I’ll be careful, and Patton too, right Pat?” He opened his pocket and Patton pocked his head out.

“We’ll be extra careful Mr. Pa”

Virgil giggled “okay, go to your room, I’ll tell you when the food’s ready”

Logan grabbed his backpack and went upstairs and into his room.

Three weeks later, the school called Logan’s house, when Virgil arrived, Logan was on the principal’s office, playing with his hands nervously “Lo” he said, getting his son’s attention “what happened?” He got closer and sat on the chair next to him.

“I’ll tell you what happened” a man entered the room and closed the door behind him, he sat on the other side of his desk and left a box on it “You do know the school does not allow pets right?”

Virgil leaned to see that inside the box, there was Patton “Mr. Dee b-“

“Silence” he reached into the box, and lifted Patton by the back of his shirt “Don’t try to tell me this, doesn’t count as a pet, because it does”

“Mr. Dee, I apologise for my son, he tho-“ but once again, Virgil was interrupted, this time by a knock on the door.

“Come in” said Dee.

The door opened revealing a very anxious Roman “what happened, I came as soon as I-“ then his eyes fell on Patton “-could... what’s Patton doing here?”

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Asked Dee, leaving the tiny on the box, not really being careful.  
“I’m Logan’s dad” he said, entering the room and closing the door.

Dee looked at Virgil and then at Roman and started to laugh “well now I see why Logan’s behaving this way”

“Excuse me?” Asked Virgil glaring at him.

“There’s no way that two men are able to raise a child without issues, your son, as you call him, is clearly disobedient, clear sign of the lack of a mother”

Virgil glanced as Roman, if he could, there would have been smoke coming out of his ears, he looked at Logan, who seemed angry too “Mr. Dee, would you mind if Logan goes out for a moment for the three of us to talk in private”

Dee made a sign for Logan to go and he looked at the box “can I take Patton?” With a roll of eyes, the principal pushed the box to Logan and he took it, getting out of the room.

Roman got close to the desk “listen carefully, neither of us will tolerate that kind of disrespect towards our family, so you better shut your mouth if you don’t want me to shut it for you”

“Now, if you excuse us, we’re getting Logan out of this school” Virgil stood up and went to the door, Roman following him.

“Just one advise” Said Dee “If you want Logan to be happy, go and look for a normal couple who’s willing to adopt him”

Virgil turned just in time to see Roman punch Dee right on his face “Our family is pretty normal, thank you very much, and I’ll give you an advise” Dee hold his nose to stop the bleeding and looked at Roman “stop being an asshole”

Both men left the office and told Logan to go grab his stuff, all his stuff, they got inside of Roman’s car and started driving back home “I’m sorry, we didn’t want this to happen Mr. Dad” said Patton, who was sitting on Logan’s palm.

“Don’t worry Pat, at least we know now what kind of people are in that school” said Roman, not taking his eyes out of the road.

“So, you’re not mad?” Asked Logan.

“No, at least not at you, I understand why you wanted to bring Patton to school” Roman stopped the car in front of their house, and before getting out, he turned to see the two preteens “I want you to learn something from all of this, you don’t have to tolerate being around someone who talks like that about our family, just ignore them and walk away, but if they cross the line, you can always punch them”

“Roman!” Virgil looked at his son “forget that last thing, you’re a smart kid, you’ll find a way to shut them up, and they’ll be to shock to ever dare to open their mouths again, they’ll be roasted”


	3. 22.-Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanders are getting ready for Halloween, and Patton realizes he is really part of the family now.

Logan was standing on the living room, Roman was fixing the final details on his Halloween costume “dad, is this really necessary?”

“Of course it is, Halloween is tomorrow, and my son is going to have the best costume!”

“But I don’t really enjoy Halloween...”

Roman made and exaggerated offended sound “I can’t believe it! My own son!”

“Stop being dramatic Princey” said Virgil, he was on the couch with Patton.

“Why? I made you fall in love with me by being dramatic” Roman smirked.

Virgil blushed “S-Shut up”

Patton laughed “what do you do in Halloween again?”

“You go on an adventure! Searching for the precious candies! Disguising yourself to blend with your enemies and confuse them!” Said Roman, making some heroic poses.

“Translation” said Logan “you disguise yourself and go knocking on the doors of the houses around, the people that lives there gives you treats if you disguise is well made”

“Some people say, that this is the only night when the spirits are allowed to come to the real world, we disguise ourselves so that they don’t see we’re humans and try to possess us or something” said Virgil, he stopped when Patton’s face changed “so we’re safe as long as we have a costume”

Patton hummed “but I don’t have a costume”

“Oh crap, how could I forget about your costume! This is a disaster!” Said Roman.

“Seeing that that’s just a silly legend, I don’t really see the problem” said Logan.

Virgil smirked “wait, what’s this?” He took a small box from under the coffee table and left it there, then he left Patton next to it.

“Can I open it?” Asked Patton.

“Go on” Patton took the lid of the box off, there were clothes of his size inside, he took it out, it was a costume.

“A costume? For me?”

Roman nodded “you didn’t really think we forgot about you right?” He said.

“You are part of the family after all” said Logan, sitting next to the coffee table.

“You knew about this?”

“I’m good at keeping secrets”

”why don't you try it on?” Suggested Virgil, Patton nodded, Roman lifted the box so that Patton could change behind it, after a minute or less, he got out, it was a werewolf costume.

“How do I look?”

“Wonderful!” Said Roman.

“You look great Pat” said Virgil.

“It suits you” said Logan.

Patton giggled, Roman took his sewing stuff and fixed some details, but in a matter of minutes, both costumes were ready “What are you disguising of?” Asked Patton, looking at the adults.

“I’m going as a witch, and Virge as a vampire, but he loves Halloween that much that we have them ready since September” said Roman.

“So that you could focus on Logan’s and Patton’s costumes”

Roman and Virgil continued arguing, but it was a love fight, both Logan and Patton have seen them a lot of times, the borrower smiled, this was going to be his first Halloween and he was sure it was going to be the best, not only because of the candy.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone! I haven’t had time to write recently but I just finished wit my school and I want to continue more stories! So I made a poll for you to decide, I posted this in tumblr but I thought my Ao3 readers would want to vote too, so here’s the link!

<http://www.strawpoll.me/20214449/r>

That was all! Thank you, have a nice day!


End file.
